User blog:Ricizubi/Attack in the New World part 5: Battle on the island of fire
Smoker: Tashigi, get the hell outta here!!! Do you want to die?!?! Tashigi: I will sir! and she stats to retreat. Zoro follows her: I think I'll let the captain handle that, I have a bad feeling about this island though. Tashigi: What? She stops and turns around, but Zoro is running the opposite way and gets to the river. There he sees the Thousand Sunny: Oi, you're all okay right. Robin: If it isn't Zoro-san. Franky and Chopper jump to the side of the ship from where they can see Zoro: Oi, you're ok, c'mon abord. Zoro: Hi *Zoro gets on the ship* I have a bad feeling about this island. Robin: Oh, that's because this is a vulcanic island. Franky and Chopper: A WHAAAT!?!? Robin: I remember reading about it, that there is an island that's called the island of rebrith, where trees and animals learned how to isolate themselves thermally and go underground, because vulcanic eruptions happen very often, even once a day. Zoro: This is gonna be bad, you guys inform everyone else. And Zoro jumps at Tashigi, tell your friends that this isalnd is gonna get filled with lava so they'd better just retreat. Tashigi looks surprised at Zoro hwile he passes her: Is that true? Zoro: You can believe me or not, but I'm gonna have to get Luffy Robin: But aren't you gonna get lost yourself, Marine, go with him, he doesn't bite, he jsut barks Zoro: YOU SHUT UP!!! Robin: See!(Tashigi uses her Den-Den Mushi to inform every marine on the island) Franky sends a missle flying over the island and it explodes leaving a message: Vulcanic Island! Meet at sea exit! Usopp spots the message: Oi guys, we should hurry Nami looks at the sky: What a damn island! Brook starts singing: We're gonna burn!! Gonna burn! Gonna burn.... down! Nami and Usopp hit him in the head: Seriously, don't sing like that at such a moment!!! Nami: We should hurry up and get to the sea exit. Usopp: let's just hope Luffy will get there fast. In all that smoke, Luffy didn't see the signal Kemuri Yuki(Smoke Snow) Thousands of small sharpened projectiles fly at Luffy Luffy dodges many of them, but showers continue to attack him. He dodges them, but some hit him, scratching his shoulders and legs, even his face. Smoker: This is your end Straw-hat! No one can save you now! Luffy: I'll save myself! I don't need someone to save me. Luffy punches the smoke Sonic JET PISTOL! But the smoke disperses away from his punch. Luffy gets hit by a projectile in his arm, and stretches it back. He dodges, jumps turns around, runs, but still gets scratched by small projectiles. Smoker: Kemuri Yuki: Are(Smoke Snow: Blizzard) Tens of thousands of projectiles head towards Luffy. And an explosion occurs Smoker: I finally got you! Luffy from the sky: Sonic Jet Stamp! A fast faster than the speed of sound kick is stretching at the smoke and Smoker can't dodge. Smoker heads at Luffy: Kemuri Yuki: Sora Kyo '''(Smoke Snow: Frozen water of the Sky!) More smoke projectiles engulf Luffy, they barely hit him Smkoer: You're gonna LOSE!!!! Luffy: I can't!!!!!! '''SONIC JET RIFLE!!!!! Smoker dodges Luffies attack and pierces his hand with smoke Luffy grints his teeth. Smoker disperces and lauches more projectiles at Luffy. Luffy dodges them all kicking the air and SONIC JET MACHINE GUN He hits the moke many times, even breaking some the "Snow" Smoker regains slowly his original form and starts to show his sever wounds. Luffy continues to hit the smoke with more than one thousand hits/second and immense force, that being so strong that even the air itself starts to burn. Than Luffy with a burning fist stretching back a hundert meters: SONIC JET BURNIN WRECKAGE (one of his bones break): I can't lose!!!!!!!! and his arm hits the smoker, Smoker can only see how the punch is heading towards him and smirks, he tries to move his hand to stop it, but the punch already hits him blowing him in to the ground creating a huge burning explosion. Tashigi and Zoro get there and see Luffy lying down on the ground and Smoker in a huge crater, that's still burning a little. Tashigi looks scared: He defeated vice-admiral Smoker!!!! No way! she collapses on her knees. Is he dead? Luffy: Nope he's just unconsious, shishishi, he really got stronger, I hardly beated him. Zoro pretty calm-looking: Luffy, this island is vulcanic, so it's gonna have a vulcanic eruption The earth startes to shake Nami, Usopp and Brook got to Sanji's location, pretty dissapointed in him and fight against Hina and the other marines from the island all gather to the last battle-ship The Thousand Sunny got to the sea-exit and Robin destroys all enemy canons. And then all the forest burries itself underground The animals and dinosaurs start digging and block the holes. Luffy gets up: Well I guess it's time to leave. he grabs Smoker. Now where are we going to? Tashigi get's back on her feet trying to recover from the shock: I will guide you to the location of our ship and where your crew will probabily be too. Luffy puts Smoker on his shoulder: Ok, you're not such a bad person shishi. Tashigi start running towards the ship Zoro takes another way Luffy: Zoro!! it's this way! Zoro: Oh, Well then let's get going! Tahigi in her head: He defeated our vice-admiral, and now he has him as a hostage, but even after that battle he can still run! he.. Zoro: Don't worry, he's just an idiot, he won't do anything unless you wanna fight him. The ships are in view. Hina notices them and looks shocked to see Luffy carry Smoker. Tashi shouts: Everybody, don't eve think of fighting the pirates, just think of running away, Vice-admiral Smoker got defeated!!! Think about living, they agreed to leave us if we leave them alone!!! The marines start thinking a bit about their families and head back to the ship Luffy gives Smoker to Tashigi. The vulcano erupts!!!! huge amounts of lava and waves of hot gases are heading outwards, a huge sulf cloud forms above the vulcano and the gas starts to catch up to them. Hina grabs Tashigi and the ship starts to head out to sea. Luffy grabs the ship while Zoro jumps there, Grabing the rest of the crew and Sanji. Franky activates the Coup de Burst and they excape the eruption. On the ship Zoro: Hahaha ero-cook, you got so easily captured, I think you're the only one that got defeated hahahahaha Sanji: Say that again baka marimo and I'll show you what it means to be beaten up! Nami: You two, cut it out! Luffy: Well at least every one had fun^^ All of them excluding Robin, Brook and Franky: WE DIDN'T!!! On the battleship Tashigi stands by Smokers side waiting for him to wake up Hina comes inside: What happened, how did he get defeated? Tashigi: Straw-hat defeated him. Hina: What a crew Smoker wakes up: Where am I? Straw-hat you didn't win. Tashigi: Captain, we're on the ship. Smoker: What?!?! Hina: You should thank Straw-hat for that, he's the one that carried you here Smoker: What happened? Tashigi: 9 warships were destroyed and you got defeated, we're lucky the pirates sparred us. Smoker looks really angry and shouts: STRAW-HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The end. I hope you enjoyed, sorry I didn't say what everybody said when the eruption happened, but it was all too fast for them to react^^ Category:Blog posts